Goner
by dark dreamer89
Summary: while Ryou Bakura was in the hospital, Yami bakura had felt some very negative energy coming from one of the visitors, and for the first time in his life, he had felt fear. who was this man, and why is Yami Bakura so frightened of him?
1. chapter 1

Goner  
  
chapter one  
  
Ryou Bakura opened his eyes. The day was young, and Ryou had a feeling that this day was not  
  
going to be like most days.. He had not been feeling too well, and he hadn't spoken to his Jami  
  
for quite awhile, not that his Jami wanted him to. Nowadays he felt distant and remote from his  
  
Jami.   
  
Suddenly Ryou felt a disgusting rush to his head. He jumped off his bed and rushed to the sink,  
  
since it was the closest thing there, and well...vomited away. He felt very light headed, and  
  
couldn't help but notice it was blood that he puking, although it was quite ironic since it didn't  
  
look like he had much blood at all. He slid down into the floor, hardly able to breath. He couldn't  
  
find out what was wrong with him, or why he felt so debilitated. He could hardly keep his eyes  
  
open. He now was bent over. He started to sweat like mad. He thought he was going to die. All  
  
was going through his mind was goodbye world, hello hell. His hand clutched his chest, where  
  
his heart was, only because it was beating incredibly fast. A few more breathes, and he suddenly  
  
lost consciousness.   
  
Ryou opened his eyes, not knowing where he was. But when he looked around, he noticed he  
  
was in the hospital, and even weirder was that there was a man he had never met before at his  
  
side. The man had a tan, and Ryou couldn't really figure out what colour the hair was because he was wearing a hat. Yes, he was also wearing a dark long coat. Jami no Bakura felt something strange about this man, and noticed he was quite interested in Ryou, so Jami decided to keep a heavy look out. Ryou could hardly talk, but managed to ask the person who he was. The man suddenly looked down, at Ryou.  
  
" that was a close one." said the man, not answering Ryou's question. "It's a good thing you're  
  
still alive. Your friend is waiting for you at the door, shall I go get her?"  
  
Ryou nodded his head. He didn't like being alone in hospitals, and his jami could care less.  
  
When he looked ahead of him, he saw Miho Nozaka enter the room.   
  
"Ryou!" she cried as she went to hug him.   
  
"H–hi.cough" as Ryou coughed he could feel a burning pain in his throat.   
  
He couldn't remember the last time he's seen her, it's been just ever so long. Maybe she was just  
  
in town and heard the news. Yup, she was a real friend.  
  
"Oh Ryou, don't bother talking...it seems like you're in real pain." And that was true. She gave  
  
him a gentle friendly hug. Ryou patted her back. But he still had a lot in his mind. Who was that  
  
man? Did he just decide to go in Ryou's house and bring him to the hospital? If not, then who  
  
brought him here? How did Miho find out about him?   
  
"How d-did you cough..erm..how did you get here Miho?" he asked.  
  
"I was just in town..."she said, smiling.  
  
"Well, im glad you could make it here." said Ryou, smiling back. Although, he was still just ever so curious as to how she found out about him being in the hospital. He sat up, and felt a bit better. He wasn't surprised to see only Miho. His other so called "friends" probably decided to play that card game. As time passed by, Miho left, and his Jami wanted to escape from this place like mad! So he took over Ryou's body. He decided to jump out the window, and just run. he knew that "man" was somewhere close by. He could sense him, and in a way, that scared him the most...no...what scared him the most is that Bakura felt that, that "man" knew he could sense him. Soon, he felt very uncomfortable of his surrounding. That "man" was close by. A bit too close. He felt a hand on his shoulder. It was 'him'.   
  
"Ah...."said the man, smiling a devilish smile. "You must be....the other side." the man did not look at Bakura in the eyes, but he looked at the millennium ring, which contained the Jami's spirit.   
  
"Don't touch me!" said Bakura, rather furiously. He just knew that there was something wrong with this guy, and that all should fear him. "Who the hell are you?!"   
  
"What you see is what you get! Nothing more to say."  
  
"Im not joking around here! Your name!" and at that moment, the stranger jumped into the air, and disappeared with a puff of smoke. Bakura stepped back, shaken, and decided to go back into his soul room for now.   
  
Ryou suddenly found himself in the middle of nowhere, well....somewhere..., but he didn't know where. He understood though..why he was there. He was taken over by the soul, the very soul that is trapped inside the millennium ring. Ryou knew that the only thing to do was to let it go. He managed to get a taxi, and get away with a free ride home. (He must be so proud of himself.)  
  
Once he got home, he had felt something from his Jami he had never ever felt before in his life (from his Jami.) Which was fear, and what was amazing, his jami wanted to speak with him. He saw a sort of shadow from his jami.  
  
"Baka!"  
  
"What! W-what did I do?!"  
  
"Hmph...why don't you stick of for your self! Don't you sense this uncomfortable feeling from that man?!"  
  
"Oh, you mean....but no..I don't! And why all of a sudden, after the great silent treatment, you decide to talk to me!"  
  
"I don't want that man to get a hold of 'the ring'."  
  
"Oh, I see! This is for your sake!"  
  
Bakura knew that this would be the outcome of the conversation.   
  
I shall put chapter 2 soon..please send me reviews! Please and thank-you. 


	2. chapter 2

Goner  
  
Chapter two.  
  
Of course Jami Bakura did care about Ryou, but he didn't really mean to give Ryou a silent treatment. He just thought that it would be better if he just came out of his dark mind trap when necessary, and now...was necessary. For, Jami Bakura knew Ryou for a very long time, and if anything were to happen to him, Bakura would be there. In any case, of course he would. Thus they share the same body. No, he didn't like the feeling that Ryou was upset at him, but still...Jami Bakura wanted to figure out who this strange man was. He already knew that he is after the ring, and no doubt the other millennium items as well.   
  
"Ryou....its not because I just care for myself! As a matter of fact, its for your sake as well!"  
  
"Yes, well, you've kept your self in the dark and never came out to help me wi–"  
  
"What? With what?! Nothing important! You're still alive!"  
  
Well, in Ryou's perspective. He just didn't think that his Jami cared so much for him at all. But all Ryou can think about is spending lovely time with him, and Jami bakura did not look like he was in the mood for such matters, accept for getting that strange man out of the picture....well...out of existence that is. That night, they did not speak to each other, as if nothing had happened. But Jami Bakura had trouble sleeping that night. He had this uncomfortable feeling that the man was watching them. He took over Ryou's body once again, and got up, removing the covers off of him. The air was freezing cold, but he didn't mind much, although he could see his breath in the house....oh again with the irony, it is a summer night...so it had to be "that man". When ever Jami bakura was thinking of that man it reminded him of the devil. Satan of course, he thought, would be more interesting to meet up with, right? But if the devil was as evil as people say he was....well...maybe he didn't exist (remember this!!)? Who knows! Jami bakura grabbed a leather jacket, and headed out. He went to the same very spot where he had met that weird man. The more he thought about it, the more he thought that it was weird how he could just jump up and disappear like the way he did before! AK! This was all way to confusing for him. He was about to turn around and return home, but then he saw something from his side move quite quickly.   
  
"Heheheheh....I knew you were coming." the voice sounded quite familiar to bakura.   
  
"Listen," said Jami bakura. "I don't know how you knew about the millennium items, or their source of powers...but I would really like to know your name.  
  
"My name? I haven't any."   
  
"You..you haven't any?" Jami bakura stepped back. The man just disappeared!! But then, bakura felt heavy warm breathing on the back of his neck, but icy, cold hands on his shoulder.   
  
"Who do I remind you of?" asked the man.  
  
Satan.thought Jami bakura.  
  
"That's right." said the man. "I am satan, and I can bring your inner most fears to life. Frankly...that's already been done."  
  
"Fuck off!" bakura cursed. He jerked around to face none other than satan himself.   
  
Stay tooned for the next chapter. 


End file.
